Good-bye Company Ch.12
"Hey, wake up," said Kat as he pushed Matt at his side. "Oh no, he's not waking up! What to do, what to do?" Kat started pacing back and forth, trying to think of a solution. "Alright, Matt, I don't know if you can hear me; But whatever you do, STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!" Kat then started to panic and yell from the top of his lungs. "GET ME OUT OF HERE! THERE'S A DEAD GUY ON THE FLOOR!" "....Kat?" Matt said weakly. "Oh wait, nevermind! He's waking up!" Kat sat down next to the weak cat. "Hey, want some chicken?" Kat asked with a chicken leg in his hand. Matt opened his eyes to see the green cat eating his chicken. "....Stop talking so loud." "I'm not being loud. THIS IS BEING LOUD!" Matt placed his hands on his head, groaning in pain. "Oh...sorry. Forgot you hurt your head." "When did..you get in here?" "They put me in here just a few minutes ago. I used my one phone call to order some chicken. It was delicious." " Is chicken all you think about?" "No, I thought about you when you were dead on the floor." "I wasn't dead...although I feel like I was." "Here, eat this thigh," Kat said as he handed Matt the chicken. "No thanks...I'm not really hungry." "More for me then." "Hey, what happened to R? He was in that cell over there before I passed out." "They moved him," Kat said with his mouth full. "Moved him? Where?" "Do I look like a guy with answers?" "Now that you mentioned that..." "That was a rhetorical question. I don't know where they moved him to; They said he wasn't behaving." "I doubt that's true." "Yeah...I saw the mayor come in before they moved him." "What?! Ow...the mayor was in here?" "Yep, I think they just moved him because of the mayor." "I wonder what the Chameleon is doing to him." "The mayor is the Chameleon?" Kat asked choking. "Yeah...we have to get out of here." "Exactly what I was thinking." Kat then got up and pulled a cup from his pocket and walked up to the bars. "HEY, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PHONE CALL?!" Kat yelled while sliding the cup against the bars. "Agh...stop yelling," Matt said as he covered his ears. "I'M SORRY MATT, BUT I HAVE TO YELL TO GET THAT GUARD'S ATTENTION! HEY,HEY YOU! I WANT TO MAKE THAT ONE PHONE CALL!" "Will you stop yelling already! Besides you wasted your phone call on chicken!" the guard shouted. "Well, I'm not very bright. Could you give me another call?" The guard walked over to the cell holding a box of chicken. "I just want to call my mot- is that a box of chicken?" "Yes, it is." "If you give me that I'll quit yelling." "Deal!" The guard reached for the keys and quickly opened the cell, before he could lock it back, Kat grabbed the guard by the neck and slammed his head against the bars, knocking him out. "Thanks for the chicken, buddy." "What are you doing?" Matt asked. "You said you wanted to bust out of here right? Well, I figured we try to do it now or later," Kat answered while eating. "Are you feeling well enough to do this though?" "I'll be ok," said Matt as he got up. Kat then bent down and took the keys away from the sleeping guard. "What's the plan?" he asked. "You mean you knocked him out and didn't have any idea of what you wanted to do?" "You're normally the one who comes up with plans; I just help when I can." "Paul, what are you doing on the ground?!" another guard yelled as he entered the room. "Maybe you should go and free the others while I hold off the guards," suggested Matt. "Sounds good," Kat said as he ran out the cell. "Hey where do you think you're going?" The guard started chasing after Kat, but Matt jumped in his way. "Oh, it's you," said the guard. "You've given me quite the head-ache." "You wouldn't have that head-ache if you had just behaved." Matt then pulled out his sword and looked back at Kat. "You better hurry and find the others!" "I will, just don't get us in anymore trouble," Kat said as he left. "I'll try not to." "Get back in your cell! Unless you want to die early," taunted the guard. Suddenly, the room was filled with guards. "I advise you give up now." Kat frantically ran around the prison, trying to find any of the other agents. "Where could they be?" Kat asked himself. "Kat...is that you?" "Skip, there you are!" "H-how did you end up in here? You and the others were suppose to find the Chief." "Things didn't work out so well," Kat said as he unlocked the cell. Once Skip hopped out of his cell, Kat could see many bruises and cuts all over his friend. "Whoa, you look terrible. What have they been doing to you guys?" "They've done quite alot. Where are the others?" "Matt's somewhere holding off the guards." "You left him by himself?" "He's strong guy, besides, he told me to look for guys myself. I'm sure he's fine." "There they are!" shouted a guard. "Matt, you were suppose to hold off all the guards not some, come on!" The two ran away with the guard running behind them. They then came across a hall filled with different doors. "Quick, in here Skip!" Kat shouted. The two entered an empty closet and closed the door. "...I don't think he saw us come in," said Skip as he backed away. "We should probably hide right here until we know we lost that guard." "...We have to get out of here," said Skip. "I already know that Skip...but we're going to have to free as many of our friends as we can." "Do you hear that?" "Do I hear what?" "Footsteps....someone is coming." "Don't worry, I'm sure whoever that is won't-" Kat stopped once he saw the door was opening. "DON'T KILL US! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I'm not sure about Skip though." "What?" When the door opened, it was Matt along with R and Ralph. "Ah, it's just you guys. Where did you find them?" Kat asked. "I ran into them. R managed to escape and he rescued Ralph while he was out," explained Matt. "Phew, well I'm glad you guys are al...is that blood?" Skip asked. "I'll explain later, but we have to get out of here." Ralph peeks his head through the door to find the hallway clear. "Let's head out now before anyone shows up," said Ralph. The group then hurriedly left the closet and looked for an exit. They eventually find a back entrance and escape through there. "We need to find a place to hide," said Kat. "Where though? All of our homes have been trashed," said Skip. "Not everyone," replied Matt. "R, I'm pretty sure your house is still safe." "It should be." "Great, now all we need is a way over there," said Ralph. "We could use that old patrol car to get to R's," Kat said as he pointed at the worn down vehicle. "It will have to do," Matt sighed. The group entered the car to find that the keys were still in the ignition. R turned the vehicle on and fled from the prison. Category:Fan fiction